


Den gömda dinosauriens dal

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: Hur Dani upptäckte en glömd dal och alla dess hemligheter.





	1. Mot iskalla äventyr

"En sak jag lärt mig under min tid på Jorvik: ingen kan göra saker själva utan skickar andra människor att göra deras jobb..." muttrade jag. **"Så farligt är det väl inte?"** sa Missy. "Du, James i Fort Pinta?"

**"Ok, där vinner du. Vart är vi påväg förresten?"**

"Elizabeth undrade om jag kunde gå upp till bergspasset ock kolla om ingången till Dinodalen har smält bort. Men jag måste erkänna att jag är lite nyfiken på vad som kan finnas där inne. Det har inte smält än men idag kanske vi har tur?"

**"Med tanke på det har varit rätt varmt sen igår skulle jag inte bli förvånad om det hade hänt nåt där."**

Morningmist, alltid lika positiv...

Aja, uppför den vääääldigt långa backen. Jag hade inte varit där uppe förut och först stal utsikten min uppmärksamhet. Jag såg Silversongfloden rinna söderut, jag såg hela byn med alla sina hus, inklusive mitt. Tills vi båda kände hur en kall vind lekte i mitt hår och Missys man. "Rätta mig om jag har fel, men jag har inte känt vinden förut?"

**"Nej, jag tror du har rätt Dani..."** Missy vände runt och javisst! Efter flera veckor hade en öppning äntligen smält fram! Inte så bred dock men tillräckligt för att ekipage skulle ta sig in utan problem. När vi stod där kände jag hur nåt lockade på mig. Jag ville utforska! "Kom igen, tillbaka till Elizabeth!"

"Det gick fort! Nåt nytt?" Jag kunde ha svurit på att Elizabeth lät lite uppgiven. "Ja faktiskt! Det är möjligt att ta sig in där!" Druiden sken upp som en sol (Förstår ni? Sunbeam sken upp som en sol?). "Hurra! Efter så lång tid... Vill du vara den första att sätta din fot eller hov där inne?"

Jag lär inte vara den första, Nic Stoneground har väl hunnit före med sin luftballong. Men jag var taktfull nog att inte påpeka det. "Gärna! Jag ska bara hämta Missy varma utrust-"

"Tyvärr kan Missy inte följa med dig in i dalen." sa Elizabeth. Missy och jag stirrade på henne. "Varför inte?!" utbrast jag. "Hon klarar inte kylan där inne. Men jag vet en som kan. Möt mig här igen om 10 minuter. Du ska få lite nya saker och möta en ny kompis."

**"Ny kompis? Undrar vem det kan vara?"** Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Har inte en susning men det får vi reda på. Jag vet inte hur länge jag kommer vara i dalen men jag lovar att försöka skynda mig hem, ok?" Missy suckade. **"Du vet hur mycket jag hatar att vara åtskild från dig men det här verkar viktigt. Och lova att berätta allt när du kommer hem!"** Jag log. "Ingen fara, jag har känslan att det blir en del."

När jag kom till Elizabeths stuga såg jag att hon inte var ensam. En vacker nordsvenskt sto stod sadlad och redo. En linfux med rejält hovskägg, mörkbrun päls, nästan askblond man och svans och med stjärn i pannan. Hon spetsade nyfiket öronen när jag närmade mig. "Där är du Dani! Låt mig presentera Angelflower aka Angel. Den här damen är perfekt för dina äventyr i Dinodalen! Hon kanske har några år på nacken men du kan lita på att där andra fegar ur fortsätter hon envist vidare! James ville ha henne till sin turistverksamhet men hon tröttnade på rutinerna."

Jag skrattade åt hennes personlighet. Hon var utrustad med westernsadel vilket kunde vara en fördel. "Det var första delen av uppladdningen inför Dinodalen, här kommer del 2!" Elizabeth räckte mig en trave kläder. De var gjorda i varmt material och passade mig bra. "Nu ser du ut som en riktig utforskare! Var försiktiga när ni går in i dalen, man vet aldrig vilka faror som eventuellt lurar. Och det är inte säkert att ni inte kan vända om efter en viss gräns." varnade hon.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag. "Vad vore livet utan några risker?" sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. Elizabeth log. "Du har den rätta inställningen! Dåså, upp i sadeln och iväg med er!"


	2. In i vinterlandet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulle jag aldrig se dem igen?
> 
> Jo. Det skulle jag.

Att rida Angel var som att sitta på en tunna! Jag var så van vid Missys rygg som jag kände utan och innan. Men westernsadeln var väl anpassad efter henne och hon klev på med bestämda steg. Vi gjorde halt framför passagen där jag klädde på mig ordentligt. Nästan genast började jag svettas av värmen från kläderna och vädret. "Ok Angel, mot äventyret!" sa jag och manade på henne.

Passagen var väldigt smal men jag kunde styra Angel så vi kom fram. Jag märkte skillnaden på en gång, från sommarvärme till vinterkyla på 10 minuter. Sen när Angel satte hovarna på den nya marken var det så kallt! Jag fällde upp huvan på min nya jacka och drog vantarna över handlederna medan Angel frustade glatt och verkade trivas i den nya miljön. "Holy smokes! Det här slår kylan på fastlandet! Och vad är det här?" En stor konstruktion i trä stod framför oss. "Är det här en hiss? Ok, antar motorn sitter längre ner. Och givetvis verkar den inte funka... Vi får hitta ett annat sätt att komma ner. Hissen står på träpålar så jag tror vi följer dem, de måste ju stå på fast mark."

Vi svängde höger och såg det fortsatte ner. Flera hyllformade isblock stack ut från backen. "Försiktigt Angel, jag är inte säker på om isen håller för oss..." Stoet tog ett steg ut på den första hyllan. Den knakade till men höll. Angel fortsatte framåt.

Men sen fick vi problem. Hyllorna rasade när vi gått över dem. Och ett svagt mullrande hördes underifrån. "Skynda dig, vi har startat ett ras!" Angel fattade galopp och fortsatte nerför backen, guidad av pålarna. Efter de sista hyllorna såg vi fast mark vid backens fot. Precis efter vänstersvängen halkade Angel och for omkull. Jag flög som en kork ur sadeln och vi gled ner sista biten som pulkor.

Angel var snabbt uppe igen efter fallet. Förutom att sadeln hade åkt rejält på sned var hon oskadd men lite omtöcknad, tacka Aideen. Jag hade inte lika mycket tur. När jag ramlade av fick min fot ta emot den första stöten, sen ryggen och resten av kroppen. Inget brutet men rejält ont i foten och ryggen. Jag lyckades ta mig upp i sittande ställning. Men så fort jag la tyngd på foten protesterade den. Jag föll ihop i snön.

"Angel... Hjälp..." Hästen kom gåendes. Hon böjde ner halsen så jag kunde få grepp om hennes man på andra sidan. Sen höjde hon huvudet, sakta men säkert så jag kunde komma upp och stödja lite på min fot. "Tack... Ok Dani, tänk nu. Vi har ingen chans att komma upp samma sätt vi kom ner på, helst utan att gå omkull. Jag vågar inte ringa efter hjälp för min mobil lär dö av kylan. Alltså är hissen vårt enda hopp. Men den är stendöd."

En del av mig ville bara ge upp. Jag hade kommit så långt under min tid på Jorvik och nu skulle den ta slut pga. en trasig hiss, ett ras och en skadad fot. Jag blundade och begravde huvudet i Angels man. Men bakom ögonlocken såg jag 2 figurer. Den ena var Missy förstås. Den andra kände jag inte igen. Men sen var det glasklart: Justin Moorland innan han åkte till DC! Han rufsiga hår, hans busiga blick och hans vänliga leende. Skulle jag aldrig se dem igen?

Jo. Det skulle jag.

Med ens fylldes jag av beslutsamhet. "Den här hissen måste ha en kontrollpanel, men vart?" Blicken for runt. Sen såg jag ett litet skjul kanske 15 meter från hissen. "Om det inte finns nåt där kan vi i alla fall vänta på hjälp där inne."


	3. Ingenjörs-finess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Redo för det ultimata testet Angel?" sa jag medan jag öppnade grindarna som faktiskt inte gnisslade. Hon klev in och väntade på mig. Sen väntade vi. Orkade burarna vår vikt?

Dörren till skjulet svängde upp med ett knarrande. "Milde himmel, kan ingen smörja sina gamla dörrar och grindar och vad nu som gnisslar?" muttrade jag. Skjulet var lika brett som kontrollpanelen och Angel fick plats, även om det var på håret. Det var väl isolerat inne, här kunde vi faktiskt vänta ifall vi inte fick igång träbygget.

Jag tryckte på en knapp bara för att testa. Ett hackande ljud från hissen blev resultatet. "Ha! Nu ska vi se vad vi har att göra..." Jag haltade tillbaka till hissen. Något hade hoppat igång, efter x antal år.

Denna något var motorn! Men den såg inte mycket ut för världen. Hur den ens höll ihop var ett mirakel. Men om jag gjorde några justeringar kunde jag kanske få igång hissen! Jag gjorde en bedömning medan jag pratade högt. "Vi behöver ha en sån hit... Byta plats på de där... Skarva lite här... Och den måste drivas av bensin eller nåt... Nu är frågan: vart får man tag på hissdelar och bränsle mitt ute i ingenstans?"

I en timme letade jag efter delar nära och långt bort från hissen. Men jag hittade inget, förutom att stigen som ledde bort från hissen slutade i en återvändsgränd i form av en enorm snöhög. Tillslut bestämde jag mig för att använda lite magi. Det skulle bli svårt eftersom jag använde av min egen magireserv och inte delade med Missy.

Jag blundade och försökte hitta delar på samma sätt jag undvek sömnbomberna på Scarecrow Hill. Det var inte lika lätt men efter en stund såg jag dem lika tydligt som ljussken i beckmörker. Hur delarna hade hamnat så långt bort från hissen visste jag inte men de såg hela ut. Och jag hittade en bensintank bakom skjulet, med tillhörande bensindunk! I skjulet hittade jag en fullt utrustad verktygslåda.

Nu skulle alla timmar i tekniksalen sättas på prov. Jag tappade tiden när jag reparerade motorn. Jag hamnade i en slags trans där jag la dit en maskindel, greppade efter ett verktyg, skruvade eller hamrade på delen, gick vidare till nästa del.

När motorn äntligen var klar och tanken var påfylld återstod en sak; att starta den igen. Jag kände på mig att motorn var lagad efter bästa förmåga och att det skulle funka. Det blixtrade till för ögonen och jag såg mig och Angel åka upp. Jag blinkade till. Hade det hänt? Eller var det som skulle hända så snart vi skulle prova? Jag knuffade undan tankarna och tryckte igång motorn. Den startade efter ett par försök och spann sedan som en katt. Uppifrån såg jag en stor bur komma ner och stanna. Och nåt sa mig att buren inte skulle stanna länge. "Redo för det ultimata testet Angel?" sa jag medan jag öppnade grindarna, som faktiskt inte gnisslade. Hon klev in och väntade på mig. Sen väntade vi. Orkade burarna vår vikt?

Sen, med ett ryck, åkte den uppåt! Skjulet krympte till en prick och vi närmade oss toppen. "YES! BRING IT ON!" Vrålet ekade över dalen. Jag var så lättad att jag nästan grät. Väl uppe klev vi ur buren som åkte ner till botten igen. "Nog för det var kul att komma ner andra sättet men säg det till min fot." sa jag med ett litet skratt. "Nu tar vi det lugnt hem, jag måste hinna smälta alla intryck... Oops, det var inte så jag menade!" Jag skrattade åt min oavsiktliga ordvits.

Angel, vackra vän, skrittade nerför backen medan jag satt försjunken i mina tankar. Att jag lyckades reparera hissen! Det var första gången jag hamnade i den transen. Och sen när jag fick den visionen. Det varade i 5 sekunder men ändå. På tal om tid, hur länge var vi där? Nu vågade jag titta på klockan igen. Den var 18 när vi hade gått i dalen, nu var hon 21.

Vi hade varit borta i 3 timmar! Missy måste vara sjuk av oro...

"Välkomna tillbaka Dani och Angel! Vad länge det dröjde!" Elizabeth tittade på oss med en blandning av förväntan och oro. "Det hände en del och det var inte utan problem..." NU gjorde sig foten påmind och jag grimaserade av smärtan. "Men himmel, vad hände?" Elizabeths blandning togs över av oro. "Angel halkade omkull, jag ramlade av och skadade foten... Prata mer sen..." Det enda jag ville var att lägga mig och sova. Dagen hade tärt på mig fysiskt och mentalt.

Elizabeth förstod och ungefär en halvtimme senare hade jag bytt till andra kläder, fått min fot undersökt och druckit en kopp te för att lugna nerverna. **"Dani?"** Typiskt... Precis när man hoppats på lite lugn och ro... "Vad? Avundsjuk på Angel?" sa jag sömnigt. **"Lite men jag har inte hört så mycket sen ni kom tillbaka! Ni var borta så länge!"** Jag blev lite rörd av Missys omtänksamhet. "Jag vet kompis men just nu skulle jag kunna sova i 2 dagar... Jag berättar mer imorgon, sen får vi se vad som händer. Jag har känslan av att det blir fler expeditioner dit."

**"Ok, sov gott Dani!"**

Hur många hästar sa god natt till sina ägare? Älskade Missy...


	4. To adventure and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi fortsatte sedan år varsitt håll.

**"Dani! Vakna Dani! Men vakna då!"**

Vad i hela friden? Jag öppnade misstänksamt ögonen. "Missy?" En frustning hördes utanför huset.

Hang on, utanför mitt hus?

Jag gick upp och fram till fönstret. **"God morgon sömntuta!"** hälsade Missy glatt. Jag häpnade. "Vad i hela friden gör du utanför huset och under mitt fönster?"

" **Vad tror du, väcker dig! Jag har väntat på dig sen solen gick upp! Du har fortfarande inte berättat om hur det var i dalen!"** Jag himlade med ögonen men skrattade jag också. "Kommer om 10!"

Jag skyndade mig att klä på mig och borsta håret innan jag gick ut ur huset. Missy stod kvar under sovrumsfönstret när jag kom. "Till ditt försvar har du ett jäkla tålamod med mig. Minns du hoppträningen med Justin och jag var så rädd? Me ni rådde bot på det! Och nu det här!" Missy flinade. **"Japp, väldigt väl. Men nog om det, jag vill veta allt om dalen!"**

"Det är så mycket att jag inte kan berätta allt, men jag undrar..." Jag sträckte prövande fram handen och la den mot Missys panna. Jag blundade och lät minnena flöda in i hennes medvetande.

Hur jag och Angel hade undkommit raset men sen störtat och jag skadat foten. Hur jag lyckades få fart på motorn till hissen så vi kunde komma tillbaka. Hur jag hade visionen om mig och Angel i hissen och sen hur vi lämnat rapport till Elizabeth..

Jag tog bort handen. Missy flämtade till. **"Whoa! Det var inte lite ni fick uppleva! Och hur ni kom hem utan problem, foten borträknat. Jag är skyldig Angel ett tack."** Jag nickade. "Verkligen... Men det var ganska kul att laga motorn!"

Just då kom Elizabeth runt hörnet. "Jag tyckte jag hörde nåt! Härligt att du är vaken, jag oroade mig lite att du använt dina krafter lite för mycket utan Missy. Men du är en förnuftig tjej Dani."

"Jag vet att jag inte borde använda magi men det var lite nödvändigt för att hitta delarna. Så vad för dig hit? Ska vi få bort snöhögen?" Hon nickade. "Jag har lite förberedelser att göra innan vi ger oss av, men under tiden vill jag du gör iordning Angel och kollar med Avalon om han vill ha nåt från Dinodalen. Och det är lika bra att ni packar massor, jag tror ni lär vara i kylan i mer än 3 timmar."

Sagt och gjort, ungefär 15 minuter senare var Angel redo, Avalon ville ha Isentistlar från dalen och vi mötte upp Elizabeth vid foten av hissen. "Det här stället är rätt häftigt, men kallt... Kylan har sin förklaring men det tar vi en annan dag. Vart var den här snöhögen du nämnde?"

"Follow me."

Snöhögen såg mycket större ut på nära håll. Hur skulle vi få bort den? "Vi får använda naturen för att röja. Hämta 3 Kallstenar åt mig och jag ordnar resten." När de små stenarna lades ner framför hindret kunde jag inte låta bli att undra: "Varför just Kallstenar? Och vad är de för stenar?" Elizabeth borstade av snön från klänningen. "De är speciella stenar som besitter särskilda krafter. Och svar på fråga 2: Just nu använder vi de som dynamit, fast lite annorlunda. Ställ Angel bakom stocken och kom med mig."

Angel fick snällt stå kvar och vänta medan Elizabeth och jag ordnade det sista. "Ta den här staven, fokusera dina krafter på stenarna och låt staven sköta resten!"

Staven kändes varm i händerna trots kylan. Jag riktade krafterna på stenarna och sa "Ha-di!"

Ka-boom!

Snöhögen förvandlades till ett snöfall som dansade långsamt ner över oss. "Nej se det snöar, nej se det snöar, det var väl roligt hurra!" sjöng jag. Elizabeth skrattade. "Jag tar med tistlarna tillbaka till värmen så ska jag och Avalon undersöka dem."

"Och vi fortsätter framåt till nästa mål!" sa jag glatt. "Lycka till Dani och ta det försiktigt."

Vi fortsatte sedan åt varsitt håll.


	5. Bygga läger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I en stor glänta hittade vi ett tecken på liv; en frusen figur som var... "Nic! Nic Stoneground!"

Stigen som vi skrittade på verkade inte existera på kartan men det kanske inte behövdes när det tydligen fanns en enda väg genom hela dalen. "Eller vad tror du Angel?" Stoet frustade glatt och skakade på huvudet. helt obekymrad över alla snöflingor som fastnade i hennes man och bildade vackra mönster.

I en stor glänta hittade vi ettt tecken på liv; en frusen figur som var... "Nic! Nic Stoneground!" Han var blå om läppar och händer och verkade rejält nerkyld. "Äntligen en människa! V-v-v-vänta nu, d-d-d-du är ju tjejen som hjälpte mig att lyfta ballongen från f-f-f-f-fälten eller hur?" Han hackade tänder så jag trodde de skulle spricka. "En sak i taget, vi måste tända en brasa! Angel, hjälp Nic medan jag samlar brasvirke!"

Medan Angel lät Nic värma händerna i hennes man lyckades jag hitta torr ved och startvirke. Några minuter (och magiskt fusk) senare brann en eld som värmde in i benmärgen. En njutningens suck slank ur Nic medan han satte sig tillrätta på träbänkarna jag släpat fram. "Mycket bättre. Tack Daniela, för det var så du hette va?"

"Det var så lite så, och du kan säga Dani. Min häst heter Angel. Men vad gör du här och hur klarade du dig?" Nic berättade om hans plan att hitta en plats i närheten av Den gömda dinosauriens dal men hur vindar övertog hans ballong och hur Nic desperat försökte få kontroll men sedan störtat, vilket förklarade den demolerade ballongen och utrustningen som låg överallt. "Nånstans i packningen ska mitt tält ligga, kan du kanske resa det? Jag är fortfarande lite för frusen..."

Tur jag lärde mig när jag var liten och campade med kusinerna på fastlandet. I farten byggde jag en snölykta åt Nic som av okänd anledning hade en marschall. Men nu hade jag byggt nåt som liknade ett läger. Under tiden hade Nic byggt en ställning för att hänga kitteln över elden, så nu var det viktigaste ordnat; värme, mat och skydd åt vädret. "Är det nån som vet var du är eller har AAE gett dig titeln 'Försvunnen vetenskapsman'?" sa jag. "Milde tid nej! Alla måste trott det värsta. Måste skriva ett brev... Fanken, det finns ingen brevlåda här!" Nic fumlade med penna och papper innan jag tog över. "När de här är klara sticker vi till Silvergladebyn, jag är bra kompis med postmästaren Derek." sa jag och la ner pennan "Snygg handstil och snyggt formulerat Dani!" sa Nic imponerat.

Jag vet inte om magin kan påverkas av temperatur men jag kunde öppna en portal till sommarhuset innan det blev för mycket, sen fick vi ta oss till byn på det vanliga sättet. Dereks första ord när han såg oss: "Wow, ni ser frusna ut?"

"Det, min vän, är århundradets underdrift... Vi kom från Dinodalen där vi hittade Nix Stoneground." Dereks ögon blev stora. "Oj! Är det där han varit så länge?"

"Japp, men nu vill han kontakta civilisationen igen. Så på hans begäran vill jag skicka ett brev till AAE och ett till er. Han ber att få brevlådor levererade till dalen." Derek nickade medan han läste. "Egentligen ska man ha bra rykte för att få brevlådor men Nic är en legend så det är klart som korvspad att vi hjälper honom! En för utgående brev och en för inkommande kommer snart levereras dit!"

"Tack kompis, jag ska hälsa från postkontoret!" ropade jag innan vi svängde runt och red mot nästa äventyr i den frusna dalen.


	6. Mapmaking and saving the smart-heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Skulle nån mer komma hit?" ropade jag till Nic över oljudet. "Nån från AAE men jag visste inte hur de skulle komma!" svarade han. Då hördes ett fruktansvärt brak.

Brevlådorna kom snabbt upp medan Nic gjorde en plan för hur lägret skulle se ut. Han skulle bland annat ha en restaurang, en butik och nåt form av skydd för hästarna som besökte dalen. "Det ser kanon ut! Tyvärr får vi inget svar från AAE förrän imorgon så vi kan börja skapa en karta under tiden. Ta med dig papper, penna, kikare och kamera och börja från hissen." För säkerhets skull började jag från toppen av dalen. Inte för det kanske behövdes men hellre safe than sorry.

Jag var ingen Picasso eller Da Vinci men kartan tog snart sin form. Jag har ett fotografiskt minne och mindes detaljer från när vi äntrade dalen för första gången, och minsta lilla gren ritades av. På vägen tillbaka noterade jag att det fanns ingen vägvisare i den konstanta dimman. Bäst att säga till Nic.

"Snygg karta Dani! Du har näsa för det här!" sa Nic imponerat när han inspekterade kartan. "Tack! En sak jag funderade på: vi har inget som kan visa vägen till lägret från hissen. Dimman är ju rätt tjock och kollar man ner ser man inget förutom snön och det kan vara vilseledande."

"Hm, det hade jag inte ens tänkt på... Vi kan sätta facklor på vägen, det borde väl funka?" föreslog Nic. Jag nickade ivrigt. "Det låter toppen! Jag fortsätter utforska medan jag är igång, jag tar isen nedanför oss. Säkert att den håller för Angel?"

"Det tror jag, om isen kan hindra ett dinosaurieskelett från att sjunka till botten kan Angel gå på den utan problem.

Vi red nedför backen till den frusna dalsjön. Isen höll utan problem och jag kunde slappna av en smula. Här och var hade isen spruckit men det var inte bredare än vad Angel kunde hoppa över, även om jag höll andan när vi landade ifall isen skulle braka ihop under hennes tyngd. Små vita vesslor kilade runt på isen. "Åh vad söta!" De var inte så skygga men man fick passa sig så man inte skrämde iväg dem. Skelettet var något av det största jag sett. "Det här är som ett eget museum! Undra på att ingen lyckades bryta loss det och ta det till JC... Vad för hemligheter döljer du?" sa jag och blickade upp mot den tomma ögonhålan. Skelettet teg som muren förstås. Jag plockade fram kartskapar-kitet och började dokumentera varje millimeter av området. Kartan hade expanderat rejält under alla timmar jag fotat, ritat och kikat.

Nästa dag viftade Nic med ett brev i handen. "Jag fick svar! AAE skriver de kommer stödja mig i mina forskningar om dalen med resurser. De är också glada att jag lever." Vid den kommentaren skrattade jag. "Det var snällt av dem!"

"Jag vet! Och allt tack vare dig Dani." sa Nic. Jag rodnade. "Jag är även tacksam för din hjälp med att skapa kartan över dalen, så jag tackar dig genom att berätta om dalens historia!" Mina öron spetsades vid ordet historia. Om det var något jag var väldigt intresserad av, efter hästar och ridning förstås, så var det historia. Jag älskar att läsa om hur händelser i dåtiden påverkar valen vi gjorde och kommer göra i framtiden.

Vintern 1912 var en hård vinter. Expeditionerna var igång men man tvingades avbryta då årstiden bjöd på snöstormar och kraftiga snöfall. Den tilltagande tyngden la sig på istaket och de förstärkta pelarna började sucka av tyngden. Man insåg med fasa att taket inte skulle hålla länge till och expeditionerna utrymdes, men alla förstod inte allvaret. De stora larmlurarna blåstes men de var packade med snö och is och de hade inte använts på länge och därför hördes inget.

Taket gav tillslut vika för den enorma tyngden snö. Ljudet av braket från det kollapsande taket hördes till Jorvikstallet och de expeditionerna som befann sig kvar där kom aldrig ut... Vintern fortsatte på den obarmhärtiga vägen och dalen snöade igen. Passen som ledde hit blev oanvändbara och inga vågade sig ut hit. Dalen slutade utforskas och glömdes bort, fram tills Nic kraschade här.

"Wow, det här var intressant att höra!" sa jag och sippade på varm choklad Nics konstiga kylskåp trollat fram. "Eller hur! Det är så mycket som glömdes bort efter den Stora kollapsen, så mycket som aldrig utforskades..." Nic drömde sig bort. "Tänk att få vara med och skriva historia på det här sättet!" fortsatte han.

Just då började Angel gnägga och verka orolig. "Vad är det tjejen?" sa jag och försökte lugna henne. Ett ljud som inte hörde hemma i Dinodalen hördes ovanför oss. "Skulle nån mer komma hit?" ropade jag till Nic över oljudet. "Nån från AAE men jag visste inte hur de skulle komma!" svarade han. Då hördes ett fruktansvärt brak. Nic och jag stirrade på varandra. "Sätt fart på brasan, jag rider och kollar läget!"

Helikoptern hade kraschat inte långt från skelettet. 2 människor hade lyckats ta sig ut från vraket. En kvinna med spretigt hår och glasögon, en med labbrock och stetoskop. "Är alla ok? Är det bara ni 2?" sa jag. Kvinnan med det spretiga håret presenterade sig som prof. Elsa Einstein. "Den där skrothögen lär inte flyga mer... Nic och jag har ett läger inte långt härifrån. Och jag heter Dani, innan jag glömmer."

"Det skulle sitta fint med en brasa nu, men sa du Nic. Nic Stoneground?" sa Elsa. "Hurså?"

Svaret fick jag inte veta förrän vi kom fram till lägret. Nic och Elsa tittade på varandra och jag kände den spända stämningen. "Jag ser du använt din talang i oduglighet för att bygga upp det här lägret... Hur ska du bedriva seriös forskning i den här ogästvänliga miljön?" sa hon hånfullt. "Ursäkta? Jag låg halvt ihjälfrusen innan Dani hittade mig och byggde upp lägret tillräckligt för att jag skulle återvända till livet."

"Din ballong klarade knappt de hårda vindarna. Lika oduglig som ägaren." Då fick jag nog. "Inte ens första klassens helikopter klarade vindarna heller. Jag hade kunnat låta er frysa ihjäl men då hade jag fått AAE efter mig. Så var glad att jag räddade Nic för att sen rädda er!" morrade jag. Elsa tystnade. "Jag fattar att ni kanske inte är bästa polare sen flera år tillbaka, men om vi ska bygga upp lägret till en forskningsbas måste vi samarbeta! Och ni måste prata med varandra, jag tänker inte vara en brevduva som vandrar mellan er 2. Så skaka hand, skjut alla oenigheter åt sidan och bli kamrater i forskningens och vetenskapens namn." Jag brydde mig inte om att jag lät som en officier men att gräla hela tiden skulle inte funka.

Nic och Elsa såg ner i snön innan de ytterst motvilligt sträckte fram händerna. "Bra. Elsa, jag har förstått att du är väldigt noga med planering, kan du räkna ut hur mycket material som behövs för att bygga lägret vi planerat?" sa jag och sköt över skissen. Hon nickade. "Nic, jag är säker på att AAE vill ha prover från isen och skelettet och allt sånt, du får ansvaret över det."

"AAE hälsade förresten att du skulle skicka proverna snart eller så blir du av med de ekonomiska resurserna." sa Elsa medan hon gjorde uträkningar. "Inte bra... Bäst att sätta fart så alla blir nöjda."


	7. Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Följ oss ut, följ oss ut, Angel travar på! I hennes spår, där kälken går, där höga hissen står!"

Efter lite räknande och jag fick ordentlig fart på brasan hade Elsa fått ihop en plan som passade oss utmärkt, men det fanns en liten detalj som var ett problem. "Det är en kanonfin skiss Elsa, men du har tagit med material som skulle ta lång tid att få hit till Dinodalen." påpekade jag försiktigt. Elsa slängde från sig skissen i frustration. "Att komma hit är som att hamna i medeltiden!" utbrast hon. "Då gör vi det bästa av situationen, vi kan bygga det som du planerat men med material från området." sa jag bestämt. "Antar du har rätt. Nic berättade att du hade en plan för området Dani?" sa Elsa. "Stämmer bra det, jag kom på det när jag skapade kartan över dalen. Det finns ingen vägvisare till lägret från hissen så jag föreslog att vi sätter upp facklor på vägen till och från hissen och på så sätt vet var man ska."

Elsa nickade. "Du har tänkt i rätt riktning Dani." Jag sträckte lite på mig. Det var inte var dag man fick en komplimang av en professor. "Jag ordnar facklor, du ändrar skissen."

9 tända facklor och magiskt fusk senare kunde man se ganska bra på vägen till och från hissen. Om inte annat kunde röklukten agera som vägvisare. "Ett steg närmre för att göra lägret till en förstklassig forskningsbas!" sa Elsa och gnuggade händerna. "Nästa steg blir att hyra ut marken till försäljare av krimskrams." fortsatte hon. "Du menar butiksföreståndare så forskare och besökare kan köpa mat, kläder etc.?" sa jag. Kommentaren gav mig ännu ett poäng. "Det kanske bor en vetenskaps man inom dig Dani." sa hon gillande. "Vetenskapsman/Indiana Jones." sa Nic när han kom med armarna fulla av skelett- och isprover. Elsa spärrade upp ögonen. "Så du tog ditt ansvar trots allt." Nic öppnade munnen för att komma med ett dräpande svar men jag hann avbryta: "Om ni börjar gräla igen rider jag härifrån och kommer inte tillbaka förrän ni slutit fred.

Det fick önskad effekt. Vad de tänkt säga om varandra fick de svälja. "Jag fick veta att några föreståndare har anlänt till dalen men de står vid hissen och är osäkra på vägen. Som om facklorna du tände inte var vägvisare nog.... Hämtar du dem medan jag gör lite beräkningar?" sa Elsa och sköt upp glasögonen på näsan. "Hur många är de? För isåfall har jag en idé..."

Jag spände för Angel till en kälke jag hittat gömd i en snödriva. Den var rymlig och Angel kunde dra hur mycket som helst, hon var urstark. För att bidra ännu mer till vinterdalens stämning spände jag fast några bjällror. "Kom igen Angel, mot hissen!" sa jag och vi travade iväg till ljudet av bjällrorna.

"Följ oss ut, följ oss ut, Angel travar på! I hennes spår, där kälken går, där höga hissen står!" sjöng jag. Det var rätt kul att sitta på kuskbocken och se Dinodalen från det här perspektivet.

Det stod 3 försäljare med stora ögon och väntade på oss vid hissen. "Vid alla... Vilken härlig mottagning!" sa en försäljare glatt. "Lasta på släden och kläm ihop er så åker vi!" sa jag glatt och hoppade ner från kuskbocken. Jag lindade upp tömmarna och fäste dem snabbt i selen. Lite senare var vi tillbaka på lägret där alla hjälptes åt att lasta av och sätta upp försäljningsstånden. "Det ser bra ut!" sa Nic när vi avslutade. "Faktiskt. Det kanske går att forska i medeltiden..." sa Elsa tankfullt.

Jag fortsatte att utforska dalen och hittade bland annat ett citadell som såg fientligt ut. Grottans ingång pryddes av spetsiga "tänder" och ett konstigt ljussken lyste så fort jag kom för nära. Angel vände på en femöring och stack därifrån. "Bra att du upptäckte Ishäxans citadell så vi vet att vi inte ska gå nära där." sa Nic och gav mig en kopp varm choklad. Det här gick verkligen åt i den här dalen...


	8. Hejdå och hej

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gjorde sitt bästa att fly. Jag tittade bakåt för att se hur mycket försprång vi hade och såg inte den hängande grenen.

Under 2 dagar hjälpte jag lägret att växa. Elsa hade gjort en skiss för, och det här är hennes ord och inte mitt, hästomhändertagandesfacilitet. Den byggdes av trä och granris fick användas till bädd. Hon hade även hittat ett ställe att borra efter vatten och strax efteråt stod det en brunn där. Elsas bror Franke och Ed Fields kock Igor hade blivit en del av gänget, även om jag hade mina tvivel. Igor skulle driva restaurangen som Nic hade satt upp och Franke gjorde inget annat förutom att säga "Franke!". Men ingenjör Berzelius hade sagt att en rejäl elstöt skulle återställa honom. Hur det skulle gå till hade jag ingen aning om men ingenjören var säker på sin plan. Innan Franke blivit en zombie var han en del av den arkeologiska delen av AAE och det fanns tydligen en del fynd att gräva fram, om man inte räknar med dinoskelettet på isen.

Jag hade utforskat den östra delen av Dinodalen och hamnade i Isenskog som bestod av barrträd. Längre nordöst fanns Frusna dimmornas dal och det gjorde skäl för sitt namn. Dimman som låg över stället var så tjock att jag nästan kunde skära genom den med min fickkniv. En märklig portal stod vid ett fruset träd som liknade ett Urträd, fast barken var isblå. Kartan var snudd på komplett. Jag passade på att utforska den mest norra delen av dalen man kunde nå. En trasig bro och en stor snöhög var det sista man såg. Bron var inte svår att övervinna men jag vågade inte använda magi för att få bort snöhögen. Tänk om jag startade en lavin? Ingen kunde höra mina skrik på hjälp... Eller? Den senaste utflykten hade jag känslan att jag var iakttagen, men jag såg aldrig vem som stirrade på mig och Angel...

Lägret var förvandlat till något otroligt. Veterinären vinkade från faciliteten, Igor höll på att duka borden, Elsa och Franke (som hade fått elstöten och var nu en riktig snygg man) stod och pratade om minnen från universitetet. Nic stod och lagade sin ballong. Berzelius och hennes hund la sista handen på tävlingen. "Visst är det en otrolig skillnad mot när du hittade mig för några dagar sen?" sa Nic och la ner nålen. "Verkligen!" sa jag och la ner kart-kitet i tältet. "Vi är snudd på färdiga med att skapa forskningsbasen. Du har varit till stor hjälp Dani." sa Elsa. "Nu kan forskare från nära och fjärran komma hit."

"Just det, Berzelius hund Swedenborg har utsetts till chef över tävlingen på isen. De undrar ifall du vill göra en testrunda?" sa Frank. "Med nöje!"

Ingenjören hade gjort en rolig bana som gick över några ishinder, mellan revbenen på skelettet och över några sprickor i isen. "Intressant idé att utnyttja naturen!" sa jag till Berzelius. "Tack! Jag funderade på att göra hinder med rejält material innan jag insåg vart vi var, men det blev bättre att göra banan av naturtillgångar!" Jag hälsade till Nic att banan var testad och godkänd av mig. "Då är vi öppna för forskning!" sa han och resten av teamet jublade. "Då är mitt jobb här avslutat?" sa jag. Nic och Elsa höll med. "Som sagt, du har varit till stor hjälp under resans gång. Tack för allt Dani!" sa Nic och drog in mig i en varm kram. Elsa nöjde sig med ett redigt handslag.

"Jag såg en stig som jag ritade av på kartan men jag hann aldrig utforska den... Dags att leka Indiana Jones igen!" sa jag glatt. "Ta det försiktigt, jag hörde det skulle bli storm och lavinvarningar har utfärdats." varnade Elsa. "Jag skyndar mig!"

Snöflingorna tätnade när vi närmade oss stigen. Angel började konstra och ville vända tillbaka. "Vad nu då? Du har varit en kämpe under alla expeditioner och du ska började bråka nu?" stönade jag. Då hördes ett mullrande uppifrån. En lavin närmade sig! Angel började skena från faran men jag visste hur snabbt och illa det kunde gå.

Angel gjorde sitt bästa att fly. Jag tittade bakåt för att se hur mycket försprång vi hade och såg inte den hängande grenen. Den smällde till mig på sidan av huvudet och jag flög ur sadeln och landade i lavinen. Snön fortsatte ner mot isen, Angel fortsatte utan mig. Det sista jag minns är hur snön packades hårdare om min kropp, smärtan i tinningen och blodsmaken i munnen, Angels panikslagna gnäggningar och hur mullrandet fortsatte innan jag förlorade medvetandet.


	9. Nya vintervänner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 veckor senare flyttade Isglass in i mitt stall, där hans bästa kompis blev Angel.

Det första som väckte mig var ljudet av hästar. Hovar mot snö, gnäggningar och frustande. Bästa ljuden i världen...

Vart befann jag mig ens? Jag öppnade ögonen och såg ett tält från insidan. Det liknade Nics men mystiska målningar skymtade mot himlen. En kvinna med svart hår och isblå tatueringar i ansiktet såg ner på mig. Hon suckade till av lättnad. Hon sa nåt på ett språk jag inte kände igen. Jag skakade på huvudet. Hon stack ut huvudet och ropade på nån som jag gissade kunde vara tolk. En man med samma mörka hår och tatueringar steg in i tältet. Kvinnan sa nåt som jag anade lät som "Flickan är vaken men vi kan inte förstå varandra!". Mannen nickade och drog upp sin repertoar av språk. Ingen av dem förstod jag. Sen fick jag en idé. Jag höll upp en hand och sa "Medwah!"

Paret förstod inget av det som hände. "Hej! Jag heter Dani." sa jag prövande. Kvinnan tappade hakan. "Kan du vårt språk ändå?" sa hon häpet. "Nej, men den här förtrollningen gör att vi kan tala varandras modersmål. I mitt fall svenska." förklarade jag. "Otroligt! Jag heter Nanook och det här är Sedna." sa mannen. "Hur kom jag hit?" sa jag och satte mig upp, men grinade av smärtan från huvudet. "Vi hörde en lavin inte så långt bort vilket inte förvånade oss. Men när vi hörde en häst gnägga förstod vi det var allvarligt. Vi tog oss till isen där vi såg din häst försöka gräva fram dig. Klok häst du har för den delen. Vi lyckades gräva fram dig men du såg inte så rolig ut med ett blödande sår från huvudet och blå om läpparna." berättade Nanook. "Vi tog dig hit till vårt läger och ordnade så du fick det varmt och plåstrade om ditt huvud. Din häst mår bra förresten! Hon leker med våra hästar." sa Sedna.

"Oj... Då har jag er att tacka för ni räddade våra liv." sa jag ödmjukt. "Vi har spanat lite på dig när du utforskat dalen och vi gillar din respekt för naturen." sa Nanook. "Så det var ni som spejade på oss! Jag trodde det var andra fula typer som höll ögonen på oss!" utbrast jag. Paret skrattade. "Och vad gäller respekt för naturen har jag nog inte så jättemycket då jag hamnade här!" skrattade jag. "Förr eller senare råkar man ut för nåt sånt." avfärdade Sedna. "Men vad vi är dumma, vi har inte berättat om oss själva! Vi är Kallter, ett folk som lever i samklang med naturen. Vi hjälper främlingar i nöd men vi är lite reserverade av oss. Vi har hållit oss gömda för civilisationen då vi inte vill bli utnyttjade för mycket. Vi har saker som anses åtråvärda."

"Våra fjordingar som exempel. Vi är petiga med vem som får adoptera av oss."

Mitt huvud snurrade av alla intryck. "Nu har vi smält flickans hjärna! Vill du hälsa på hästarna? Vi hjälper dig!" sa Sedna.

På en plätt lekte ett gäng fjordhästar i snön. Angel gjorde sitt bästa att hänga med i leken, hon var trots allt över 20 år. Så fort hon såg mig avbröt hon leken och kom fram. "Du var duktig som väntade och sen hjälpte våra nya vänner." sa jag och kliade henne i pannan. "Du har en hand med hästar Dani." sa Sedna. En musblack liten fjording lämnade sina kompisar för att hälsa på oss. "Och vem är den här lilla killen?" sa jag och klappade hans mule. "Det är Iceboy, gängets clown." sa Nanook. "Han är 7 år gammal och full av upptåg. En riktig livsnjutare! Han är gosig och snäll men han trivs inte med tillvaron hos oss. Iceboy, eller Isglass som han kallas, skulle passa hos nån med hagkompisar, mycket motion då han kan arbeta hur länge som helst och massor med kärlek." sa Sedna. "Han kanske skulle passa i mitt stall men ni är som sagt petiga..."

Jag erkänner att de busiga men snälla ögonen smälte mitt hjärta. "Vi kan se att du har ett hjärta av guld men vi vill se om du är lika pålitlig som du ser ut att vara. Sen kanske vi kan göra en deal." sa Nanook. "Är det sant?!" utropade jag.

"Vi idkar gärna byteshandel med dig, så det vi vill ha är följande: Isen-vesslor som du kan hitta på isen. Isenbär och Isentistlar finns lite varstans. Kallstenar och vita pälstussar är lite knepigare men de finns. Leta upp dem, byt in dem mot föremål som kläder och liknande. Ju bättre rykte, ju bättre föremål." sa Sedna och log.

3 veckor senare flyttade Isglass in i mitt stall, där hans bästa kompis blev Angel.


End file.
